FNAF: A Twisted Life
by RayMan1020
Summary: This is the untold story of the Twisted Wolf animatronic and his journey. He meets new friends and will fight his inner demons, as his hidden programming is a dark thing, revealed only by glowing red eyes. This will include Romance, Suspence, Tension and more. It takes place during the Fnaf 2 time period and spans over the whole series. One way or another, he will earn his name.


Awakening

Cpu Active at minimal capacity

Running Diagnostics…..

Rebooting.  
Rebooting..  
Rebooting…  
Rebooting….

Error!  
Audio Receptors Critically Damaged

Error!  
Visual Perceptors Critically Damaged

Warning!  
Power Core Operating at 4 Percent

Warning!  
Right Leg Critically Damaged  
Stable Travel Impossible

Emergency Mode Inactive

Acivate Emergency Mode?

Probability Of Reactivation Through Emergency Mode 50 Percent

If You Activate Emergency Mode Power Core Will Sustain Minimum Operating Capacity For 5 Minutes And 47 Seconds

Do You Wish To Continue?

…..Yes

Activate Emergency Mode?

…Yes

"Hey, what have we here?" A muffled voice says

"Looks like a busted Animatronic. Looks like it could be fixed though." Another voice says.

Warning Right Leg Has Sparked During Activation Of Emergency Mode!  
Further Damage May Occur If You Proceed  
Resume Self Activation Through Emergency Mode?

…..Yes

I slowly feel my heavy fingers, and slowly close them.

"Woah, It's still operational. Let's take it!" The second voice says excitedly.

"Are you crazy? It's fucking terrifying! Like Some nightmarish Twisted Wolf! This is not gonna help our image, especially after the incident at Circus Baby's. We need stable, family friendly animatronics. This is not exactly stable, or Family friendly looking." the first voice says

""C'mon. I can Fix him. If not, then let's at least bring him back for parts. We can salvage what we can." The second voice insists.

"Fine. But it's your responsability. If you're gonna bring it back, You deal with it. Out of your pocket. And if it gets popular, which it won't, then we'll invest in it, but I don't have the resources to bring back Animatronics from the dead, even if it does look kinda cool." The first voice says.

"I understand. You won't regret this!" The second voice says excitedly.  
Something picks me up and drops me heavily onto something metal.  
CAUTION! HEAVY IMPACT MAY DAMAGE POWER CORE!

"Alright buddy. I'll have you back in shape in no time. Then, We'll see if you can help us out." The second voice says, sounding friendly.  
Situation Requires No Further Sleep Mode?  
…..Yes  
Powering Down…. … ... … … …

_

Music…..soft, gentle music played. I could barely hear it, but over time, it grew louder and louder. Over a period of weeks, it steadily grew larger and easier to hear. I heard metallic voices beside me, though the music was so clear, I could never understand what the voices were saying. I could tell by the steady rise and fall of the voices that these voices were possibly arguing. About me?

It was a whole other week when suddenly…

CPU has been activated. Beginning system diagnostics.

Legs and other joints functioning at 100% capacity.  
Visual receptors operating at full capacity.  
Audio receivers ready at full capacity..  
No corruption in entirety of systems.  
Ready to function.

Restart systems?

….yes

The world suddenly burst with color, and all around me the chatter of many people I felt my eyes move, and I see a male adult human, surrounded by children, all around me with surprised faces,

"AND HE'S ALIVE!" The man cheered to the kids, who replied with jubilant laughter and cheers of joy.  
"Now, Joey, do you remember your part?" The man asked.  
One of the children, very white skin, brown hair and a spiderman shirt on, with normal blue jeans says.  
"Sit up."

My joints unlock, and I rise into a sitting position.  
The kids gasp and cheer, while the man looks at me with pride.  
Full awareness comes to me,and I look at my hands and flex them, opening and closing my new polished kid friendly claws.

Then the child reached up and put a white bow tie around my neck. It blended perfectly with my shiny glossy body. I didn't know what to do with myself so I awaited a command.  
"What should we name him kids?" The man asks the group of clamored to answer. Some said, WolfFang, WolfTooth, WolfEye, HookFang, but all of these were aggressive. I did not want them. But just as I thought the names couldn't get worse, a beautiful voice of a young girl said  
"What about WolfStar?"

The man's eyes widened as he considered the name.  
"WolfStar. That's a beautiful name Sarah. Well done!" he praises her with a pat on the head.

"Wolf Animatronic. Register your name." he says clearly.

My storage database waited for a phrase or pairing of letters to attach to my command systems and my heart.  
"Your name is WolfStar."

With a Light male voice, I spoke my first words.  
"My name is WolfStar!"

The kids cheer and clamor onto me giving me hugs and head pats.

I was…..happy!

_

"Mangle, be careful!" The bear animatronic says, as I got close to the new arrival.

I slowly wave my hand in front of the deactivated eyes of our new friend on the metal table.  
"Hello?" I say.

Suddenly his eyes glow bright red and he grabs me by my neck and slams me down on the ground beside the table on top of me.

The fox animatronic poses to attack with his hook, when his eyes cease to be red and glow with intelligence instead of the savage instinct they possessed a few moments ago.

"Oh my! I am sorry, I thought you were going to hurt me." he says. At that exact moment, my mechanical heart fluttered at his voice. It was so musical and pure.

All of my friends are tense, thinking on whether to restrain the animatronic before us.

"No, I would never!" I say, still trapped under him.

"Say, could u please get off of our friend?" the bunny asks, nervously polite.

The Animatronic known as WolfStar looks at where he was, stutters an apology and stands up, his new parts whirring mechanically.

"My name is-" he begins

"WolfStar, we know." the fox interupts angrily, glaring mistrustfully at him.

He looks sad at this introduction.

"May I ask yours?" he tries

My fox friend surely looks to say no, but I beat him to it.  
"My name is Mangle." I say

WolfStar looks perplexed.  
"Mangle? But you look beautiful. Why do you have such a name?" he says

If I could blush, I would have.

"I am not ashamed of my name. But thanks for the compliment." I say, giving him my best smile. I then, look to the others.

The bear steps forward tipping his hat to him.  
"I am Freddy, Freddy Fazbear!"

The bunny follows Freddy's lead  
"I am Bonnie the bunny."

The chicken does the same.  
"I am Chica the chicken. Nice to meet you."

We all look to the fox who still looks angered.  
Bonnie bumps him on the shoulder  
"Come on, then."

He growls.  
"I….am Foxy the pirate. And get this straight right now, I am not your friend. Not after that stunt."

Foxy says, storming away. Bonnie looks after him. Freddy stops Bonnie.  
"He'll come around. He's just a little spooked." he says to the distressed Rabbit.

WolfStar smiles.  
"I hope this isn't a weird question, but where am I?" he asks.

"You are in Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. You came on a truck a day ago." I answer.

WolfStar looks at his mechanical paws.  
"What…..What's my purpose?"

"Well we all perform for the kiddies during the day. At night, we kinda just wander around. It does scare the crap out of the night guard though, so try not to get too close to him."

"Why does it scare him?" WolfStar asks.

"We have no idea. We try to get close invite him to hang out with us but when we get to the doors he shuts us out." Bonnie says.

"Why would he do that?" WolfStar asks confused.

Chica reflects his confusion. shrugging.  
"We have no idea."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I am sorry if I hurt you, Mangle." The Wolf says.

"Oh, not at all." I assured him.

He looks relieved, and I felt warm that he was concerned for me.

"Would you like us to show you around?" Freddy asks WolfStar cheerfully.

"Of course!" He replies happily.

Freddy walks away. As we all follow him,  
I look at WolfStar

What a charming new friend.

_


End file.
